The study is to determine whether mitochondrial damage occurs in association with defective insulin-induced glucose disposal in people with Type II diabetes. Reduction in endurance, capacity, and muscle strength in association with the decline in mitochondrial protein and myosin heavy chain synthesis will be studied. A group of healthy gender, age, and weight matched participants will also be studied.